


【殤浪】 潮流前線

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※	又名：都是珍奶惹的禍（x※	殤浪參加的挑戰是「放手喝珍奶」（手放しタピオカ）※	現paro，無腦車一發完。





	【殤浪】 潮流前線

殤不患對於參加這個挑戰很是後悔。

那原本只是個流行，不大不小，玩笑性質居多，浪巫謠身為藝人，原本也是三天兩頭就會出現在電視上的那種，那原本也沒有什麼。

只是他現在很是後悔。

一般浪巫謠出現在螢光幕上時，多半伴隨著激烈的節奏和高亢的歌聲，又或者是在層層保鏢的護衛下，將秀麗端莊的面容掩蓋在幾乎遮蓋住半臉的墨鏡之下。

而不是……

他緊盯著螢幕，螢幕上的紅髮青年雙頰凹陷，使勁吸吮，低著頭，看不清眼神，長長的睫毛垂了下來，很容易讓人聯想到眼神迷離之類的措辭……

He is a really good sucker.

他後悔地想，希望此刻電視機前的所有觀眾，只有他會這麼想。

「回來了。」

浪巫謠回到家的時候已經不早。看得出來還有點累，顯見大明星一天下來的工作量並不輕鬆，也因此他只是本能地迎向前來迎接的男友懷抱。

直到冒著熱氣的水流嘩嘩地沖在他的身上，肌膚也被力度適中地擦洗著，身邊是氤氳的水氣，他這才意識到，在淋浴室的玻璃隔間內，自己正依靠在情人結實的胸膛。

「醒了？」情人富有磁性的男中音在他過於耳邊響起。

「恩……」他模模糊糊地答應，熱氣和肌膚傳來的觸感太過舒適，讓他一時之間分不清是要放任他體貼的男朋友繼續就這樣服侍下去，或者是……紅髮的青年在他懷中輕輕地扭動，就直接，嗯，乾脆一點。

不知道是什麼時候開始，但反正事情總是會走到這一步。

熱水灑下來，迅速地為他們沖去了彼此身上的泡沫，被蒸氣包裹的兩具身體糾纏著，男人一邊扯下架上的大毛巾，包住情人，溫柔地吸去肌膚上的水分。趁著男人手上正忙，青年也趁機伏低了身，身為比較敏感的那一方，為了避免太早地透支了體力，他通常會選擇先為情人服務一輪，之後再進入正題。

沒料到，雙膝還沒碰上磁磚，就被男人一把扯了起來。

浪巫謠掙紮了兩下，便任由情人把自己按在洗手臺上，分開雙腿。

“不患……？”察覺到情人的反常，猶帶著水氣的碧綠眼眸透出疑惑，男人卻乾脆的吻住了他。被熱水浸潤過的身體懶洋洋的，就連腦子也是，他恍惚地意識到似乎有哪裡不同，男人素日溫和，在性事上更尤其溫柔，然而此刻略帶侵略性的唇舌交纏卻讓他不由得全身發軟，再沒有力氣多想。

精壯的腰肢強硬地擠進了雙腿之間，將它們分得更開。男人乾淨俐落地從櫥櫃中找到了他需要的東西，沾濕了手指。

白晰的肌膚經過熱水沖刷，被熱氣一薰，原就透著薄薄的血色，暖黃明亮的燈光映照下，青年的全身更是泛起了美妙的粉色。男人允許自己分心欣賞了一下美景，然而此刻身下青年斷斷續續傳來苦惱的嗚咽，已經不容許他再慢吞吞地動作下去。

「不、不患……嗚嗯、啊……快……」再次漲滿水氣的眼眸裡已然帶上了幾分懇求的意味。

男人的唇角克制不住地往上翹，肉刃在濕滑的股間滑動，「要進去了。」

不管經過多少次都難以忽視的份量緩緩貫入，男人緩緩地移動腰部，他的腰被握著，由於體位的關係，他可以很清楚地看著自己把那根巨大的東西一點一點地吸了進來，對於熟悉的充實感的渴求讓他忘記了對方才是準備攻城掠地的那一位。灼熱的氣息噴灑在他的臉側，被撐開的感覺讓青年不由得閉緊了雙眼，疼痛和酥麻像漣漪一樣從尾椎下方擴散開來。

他一向羞澀，不太喜歡太過明亮的場所，在臥室裡也往往是要關了燈的那種。此刻他雖雙眼緊閉，不知怎麼，卻知道男人此刻正用一種無言、用力的目光緊盯著他們相連的地方，深色肉刃和白晰股間響亮的交纏帶來的是強烈的視覺衝擊，羞恥心讓他雙頰通紅，冒起熱意，但他的雙腿卻進一步地纏上了男人的腰部，彷彿還嫌對方操地不夠深入一樣。

「不患…啊……不患、嗯啊……」

他被男人的力道操地一下下撞上身後的鏡面，男人似乎也有所察覺，舉手抱住了紅色的腦袋。他一向喜歡男人的鬍渣，看上去成熟性感，有著與自己截然不同的男性魅力。然而此刻他卻覺得一切都太超過了，在被那樣的尺寸和力道攻擊之下，男人的臉頰擦著他的，粗硬的鬍髭磨蹭著他，用麻癢製造更加騷亂的氣息，而他只能死死摟住對方，咬著他的肩膀，做最微不足道的反擊。

挾帶著水聲的拍擊聲一陣陣地在浴室中迴盪，紅髮的青年仰著頭，粉色的雙唇微張，無意識地、啜泣著呼喚那個正親吻他頸側的男人名字。

密閉的室內將讓人臉紅的肉體碰撞聲反射地更為突出，青年被操得身體大張，一副柔弱無骨的模樣。男人抽插了一陣，仍覺得不夠，猛地又抬起青年的左腿，架在肩上，線條優美的身體朝他毫無防備地打開，秀麗的臉龐上滿是被情慾席捲的潮紅，挺立的粉色陰莖柱頂端滲出透明的液體，隨著他的動作一下一下地在小腹上拍打。

誰能想像得到平時氣質高雅，冰山美人一般的搖滾巨星會自甘露出這樣脆弱的姿態？

這是他的。唯一的，只有他能見到的，獨一無二的景色。

「不患……」彷彿感受到他的視線，在在燈光下被淚水烘托而倍加晶瑩的翡翠色眼眸睜開了一線，和他對上了一眼，隨即又羞澀地闔了起來。他被一次次猛烈地填滿，火熱的硬挺瘋狂碾壓過他敏感的地方，呻吟逐漸變得不受控制，彷彿在昭告所有人他有多麼地喜歡被這樣對待。

「看看你，巫謠。」男人喃喃地道。

「看看你自己。」

這是專屬於他的，各式各樣、獨一無二的絕美景致。不屬於任何人，也不屬於流出的任何一幀引人遐思的畫面。

「要動了。」像是體貼，又像是宣告，緊接著，男人腰部用力一挺。

「嗯、啊……不患…唔唔、嗯啊……」

他現在並不整根地插入抽出，而是抱緊了青年，將肉刃填滿了柔軟濕潤的甬道，抵住那一點，用頭部細細研磨。

「啊、不、不……不患…不行、啊……」

被過度的快感折磨，紅髮青年真的哭了出來，他幾乎感覺到男人陰莖在體內鮮活地勃勃跳動，男人慢下節奏，將情人眼角的淚水吻去。

「不舒服嗎？」

「不！不是、不行了…那裡、啊……！」

「噓，巫謠，沒事、沒事的……」

男人邊說，邊用指腹擦掉青年眼角的水痕。他們胸膛相貼，剛才被男人用口舌悉心疼愛過的乳尖還濕漉漉的，在男人胸膛上隨著他的動作摩擦，又給青年帶來一陣陣痙攣，他只覺得自己全身好像要被火燒散了，只能嗚咽著更加地往那個堅實的身體靠去。

在彷彿失重的昏亂中，他只記得聽到男人低聲囑咐：

「抱緊我，抱緊了。」

男人伸出雙臂，將洗手台上的青年整個撈了起來，重力讓他立刻整個沈了下去，男人的東西在那一刻整個刺穿了他，太過的刺激讓青年全身顫抖，一下就射了出來，濡濕了兩人的腹部。

等心跳慢慢平復下來之後，他才發現，他整個人還掛在他的男朋友身上，尺寸驚人的東西也還在他裡面，而男人只是安撫地吻了吻他的額頭。

「我們……暫時別喝珍奶了，有節目找你玩遊戲也通通推掉。」

「嗯。」

「那個口紅……你拍宣傳照時，也離嘴遠一點。」

「……」

「巫謠，睡著了嗎？」

「不患……」

「嗯？」

「這是吃醋嗎？」

「……」

「我很高興。」

「……今天讓你太累了，我們早點休息吧。」

但，在男人將情人抱回臥室後，他們還是又做了第二輪。


End file.
